


Q

by AlbertWeyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: Q要和一个他从未见过的Alpha结婚。他不是一个普通人定义中的Omega，那位Alpha也不是。这个Alpha从见面起就不喜欢他，或者说，一个及其厌恶Omega且有杀害了一个Omega的嫌疑的James•Bond，是他的丈夫。这还不是最糟糕的。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. That Alpha

这儿大的恐怖，Q站在门口，他的脚边放着一个黑色的箱子。两个面无表情的仆人在大门口雕像一样静默着。  
管家先生毕恭毕敬道："Q先生，欢迎来到诺德兰庄园。"  
男人轻轻点了点头，像一道苍白的幽灵飘进大门。  
Bond站在书房的窗边，他厌恶地拉上了窗帘。出于礼仪，他现在不得不下楼去迎接那个Omega。  
Alpha焦躁恼怒的情绪被他忍下去，他走到那Omega面前，强忍嫌恶伸出他的手，轻轻握了一下就立刻松开。  
Q不难看出这个人对他的反感，就连自我介绍都恨不得缩短成两个字，好让他赶紧离开。不受欢迎是在他意料之中、更是必然的。  
为了尊崇一张祖辈之间定下的契约，去娶一个没有见过的陌生Omega，对于Williams公爵来说，倒像是玩笑一样。  
没有给他一巴掌并把他撵出去已经是Q能想到最好的见面了。  
老人在大厅里等着他。那双衰老、满是褶皱的手握紧了Q的手。"孩子，这不是我们第一次见面，你还记得我吗？"Q回握住对方的手，回道："是的。""叫我Harris就行了。"他走在最前面，Q跟在他身后。  
"James他有点奇怪，你大约听说过吧？"Harris停在楼梯那里。那些关于公爵厌恶Omega的传闻不比她在战场上的英勇事迹传播范围小。一个痛恨Omega的Alpha将要和一个Omega结婚，天下都应该为这位不幸的Omega默哀。  
Q微微点点头，逼迫自己扯起一个笑容。直到书房，没人再说过一句话，沉闷又压抑。他不知道选择遵守那个几十年前的契约是否是一件正确的事情。契约为他选择的不是一位伴侣，而是抵御。  
书房里放着历代家主收集的各种书籍，占据了四面高墙的书架。地上铺着暗红色印花地毯，鞋子踩踏地面的声音被尽数吸收。管家拉开了窗帘，让窗外的光芒倾泻进来。  
他的嗅觉很好——这里不只有Harris的味道，还有另一个人的，也许是仅见过一面的Williams公爵。  
那气味有点像下过雪的森林，不太显眼。Q朝着那个方向走近了一些，隐隐约约闻到一点薄荷味，清清凉凉的。Harris出声示意他坐在那张沙发上，于是他走过去坐下，余光瞥见了立在墙边的一幅画——还未画完的一副油画。  
人物穿着米色的袍子，半露着胸膛躺在床上，手里握着断了线的珍珠项链，珍珠落在他的手边、卷发边。而这幅画里的人物没有五官，那里留出了一片空白。  
"Joe，去帮我们煮一些茶吧。"Harris顺着他的目光看到了那幅画，"那是James的作品。你觉得怎么样。"苍老深邃的眼睛柔和地注视着他，这让Q好受了点，"为什么……脸是空白的？"  
"也许是他还没有想到能够配得上这幅画的五官。"  
Bond早就骑着马晃悠着到了河边，Antony不紧不慢地跟着他。"James，你不可能拒绝得了这门婚事，而且——那是个Omega，总要好过战场上那些随时会杀掉你的刀刃。"男人一头长长的金发松散地系在脑后。不同于Antony，James之前一直行军作战，头发修剪的很短，除此之外，那副冷冰冰的脸也要归咎于战争。  
"我宁愿是死在战场上，"他拉住缰绳，回忆着早上见到的那个Omega，苍白羸弱，不堪一击，"他们都是只会服从天性的蠢货。"  
Antony的脸色有些僵硬，他跟上了Bond，并排走着，"你是个Alpha，而他是个Omega，这不是什么天性不天性的问题……""我讨厌Omega，那种寻求Alpha庇护的气味让我恶心。"那双蓝色的眼睛不善地注视着Antony，让后者闭上了嘴。  
他继续向前走，"我会找个借口离开这儿，我不可能和他结婚。""那你……准备去找Moneypenny吗？"Bond点了点头。  
Harris从抽屉里抽出一个信封，递给了Q。"我知道这是一个不公平的契约。如果——我是说如果，发生了什么我们没能预测的事情，"Harris尽可能说得隐晦一些，但他知道Q会明白那是什么意思，"你就打开它，里面的东西能够给你一些帮助。"  
"为什么？"Q没有接，他很疑惑，也许是他大概猜到了信封里的东西。  
"因为，"老人接过管家端过来的红茶抿了一口，"我已经太老了。而你你将会被冠以这个家族的姓氏，这份契约本身对你已经是不公平了。我希望我可以尽我所能，让你生活的好一点。"他看着Q接过信封，"我，以及这座庄园承载的姓氏，需要的只是一个身体里流淌着你的血液的继承人。"  
他握着信封，从头到脚像是被泼了冰水。Omega焦躁不安的气味缓缓散开，Harris闻到了那股柑橘味，他像他说的那样尽可能地帮助Q，用他的信息素安抚这个Omega，缓解着对方绷紧了的身体。Q很感激对方恰到好处的体贴，但他难以接受自己的未来要待在这个地方，直到继承人的出世。  
Q被仆人领着回到了卧室，对他来说夸张的过分了的装潢让他极为不自在。他伸手摸了摸床上的被子，思忖着如何面对那个Alpha。"您需要沐浴吗？"仆人问道。


	2. Sacrifice

热水蒸腾起的雾气氤氲了他的视线，仆人安安静静地站在外间。  
水流声轻轻响着，推开那些泡沫，显露出他苍白而看起来不太健康的皮肤。  
"你要永远记住，一个Omega是没有什么好下场的。"父亲站在他面前，那本翻过无数次的《几何原理》被摔在他的脸上。男人又摔了一个酒瓶，怒气冲冲继续道："你应该为此而羞耻，因为Omega是这个社会最无用的存在。攀附Alpha的金钱、地位，用生育巩固自己的地位。每一个Omega都是神降下的惩罚，惩罚人间肮脏不堪的欲望。"  
他被迫套上不合身材的女性裙装，涂着不自然的脂粉，在社交舞会上假装成一个符合社会一般人定义的Omega。性别分化后的第一个发情期几乎把他吓坏了，那几乎是个噩梦。  
在昏迷时陷入噩梦——他艰难地行走在黑暗的森林里，大雪逐渐掩埋了他身后的足迹，冻僵他的四肢，而胸膛里猛烈跳动的心脏催促着他继续向前跑。那是什么？狮子一样的影子一闪而过，四周的景色愈发黑沉，天空与地面竟然一时无法分辨。Q倒在地上，大雪覆盖了他的身体。高热让他几乎分不清自己是冷还是热，刚刚发育成熟的器官背叛着他一无所知的大脑，放荡而肆无忌惮的展示着这是多么完美的Omega。  
湿透了的底裤黏在身上，这对他来说，就是噩梦变成了现实。  
"先生，先生？Cecil先生!"  
水已经淹没了他的口鼻，若不是仆人出声呼喊他，他也许已经在水里睡着了。"我没事。"水进入眼睛，刺激的他的眼睛发涩，眼泪不断的往外流。  
他应该睡过去的。  
但是他躺在那张柔软的床上时，梦魇又如约而至。  
临行前，父亲握着他的肩膀，"你不是一个合格的Omega，我必须这样说。但，记住你的姓氏——Cecil，即使是死，你也不能丢掉它。"  
这不是所谓的家族荣誉，而是他的父亲不想让他因为Omega低贱的身份玷污了Cecil。  
他不被自己的姓名认同，也不被自己的性别认同。  
我是谁？他这样想着，却想不出一个答案。也许是一个鬼魂，做完他该做的事情就去下地狱。Q很快就睡着了，泪水缓缓流淌着，渗进柔软的羽绒枕。  
尽管Williams公爵有意避开他，但他们还是能在一栋宅子里碰上。  
Bond不知道一个Omega也会去书房，他情愿猜测那是因为这Omega迫不及待的行使他的权利了。是的，用他那副不具锋锐的皮囊之下的放荡天性来控制一个Alpha。柑橘香轻轻在他鼻间溜走，就像有人刚刚剥开了一个橘子。  
Q没有注意到走廊尽头阴影里站着一个人。在这栋陌生的房子里，书房对他来说称得上是避难所一样的地方，通常Harris也会在这里。这位年长的Alpha给予了Q从未获得过的、正常的长辈的关怀，  
而这在他二十年的人生里堪称绝无仅有。  
Bond跟在Q的身后，看着对方熟练地找到自己要的书，坐进那张背对着他的单人沙发。  
他等着这个Omega暴露自己，于是他一动不动地噤声站在墙边，背着手打量着Q。  
Q黑色的头发打着卷，披着阳光柔软地垂在他的前额，那双绿眼睛低垂着，午间细碎的金光穿过书房的落地窗，洒在他的睫毛上，落在他骨节分明的手指上。他翻动着书页，终于看见了那个一直窥视着他的身影。  
他应该说点什么的，但他甚至不知道该从哪儿开始。  
"老爷。"他选了一个和其他人一样对Bond的称呼。他不是这儿的主人，那么这样的称呼或许不会惹到这个以Omega为恶的公爵。  
房门被敲响，Joe推开门，很惊讶看到Bond居然和Q在一起。  
"老爷，Cecil先生，午饭要开始了。"  
Harris因为身体的缘故没有下来。Bond肆无忌惮的用他的气息压制着Omega，管家默不作声地站在一旁，有些担忧起Q。  
"你不应该坐在这儿。"Bond开口了，他没有看着Q，但这句话明显是针对他的。  
"为什么？"Q停下里手里的刀叉，他吸了一口气，准备好迎接Alpha的羞辱。  
"那不是你的职责。"  
Q的脸色迅速灰白下去，绿眼睛避开Bond的身影，落在对方身后的墙边一副画上。  
"别出现在你不该在的地方……""James!"Harris的声音从楼梯上传来，他扶着扶手慢慢向下走，管家赶紧走上前去扶住对方，并向一同下来的一个小女仆点了点头。  
"Q可以在任何他想在的地方，这不是你该决定的东西。"Harris的手杖重重敲在地上，他严厉地瞪着Bond。  
Harris对Q的维护更让他气愤，"Q？就只是这样？"他意味不明地笑了笑，似乎是在嘲笑，"不过是个无用的东西。"  
Q握紧了手里的刀叉，这里不是我的容身之处，Cecil或是Bond都不是我的姓氏，我是一个将下地狱的鬼魂而已。Alpha的气息毫不留情地把他钉在原地，紧紧攥着他的喉咙，让他说不出话来。  
"够了，Bond，你该停下了。"Harris又敲了敲他的手杖，"饭后我们谈一谈。"  
他几乎没吃多少就回到了那间房间。昨夜里Bond大概是去了客房，因此主卧的大床有点空旷。"Price，再给我拿一床被子来。"  
男仆为他找来一床白色的被子，铺在床上。  
Q躺在床上，像是陷进棉花里，他满意地起身，把枕头塞在腰后，拿起了旁边矮柜上放的书。  
他还记得那一天Harris问过他，"你可以提出要求，只要不超出限度。"  
"我想回到学校。"  
在进入诺德兰大宅之前，他圣安德里学院就读。这个学校对学生没有性别限制。而Q进入的第二年，就不得不因为这该死的契约离开。  
Harris没有拒绝他的要求。"我可以送你去首都最好的学校，我的一位朋友在那里，如果你愿意的话。"Q没有立刻回答他，他当然想要离开，但是……  
"对于这个家族来说你还太年轻，而我们有足够的时间。你可以在那里一直完成你的学业。我不会要求太多。"  
"只是一个继承人。"


	3. Antony

婚礼很仓促，彩排已经几乎要了他半条命，那位神秘的丈夫在那天书房相遇后就再也没有见过。Antony倒是经常过来，因为他要代替James结婚。  
男性Omega的礼服在下半身有些偏女性化，拖到地上的长裙摆和那些繁杂厚重、堆叠的一层又一层的丝绸、蕾丝让他惴惴不安，束腰马甲几乎要贴上他跳个不停的心脏。Q的身体僵硬着，呼吸不能缓解他的紧张和僵直，那身衣服穿到身上时，他的手指冰凉的几乎没有知觉了。"先生？"仆人轻轻问道。"我没事，请继续吧。"他摇摇头。  
当他轻轻转着圈，柔和的光落在织物上，那金线绣的玫瑰便滚动着华丽的光。  
仆人拿起了旁边软枕上放着的饰品——几朵金色的玫瑰花花枝缠绕成一个圈，戴在他的头上。  
命运未曾出过茬子、让他脱身，而是按照既定的路线向前走，把他彻底拽进漩涡。  
Cecil不是我的姓氏，Bond也不是，我不过是将下地狱的鬼魂。然后他看着镜子里的自己被披上白纱。  
Antony换好了礼服，他进来有些时候了。  
那双白纱背后的绿眼睛转过来看着他，仿佛蒙着一层薄雾、将至未至的春天，Q安静地站着没有任何动作，他苍白的手谨慎地搭在裙边。Antony认识的人里面，尤其是Omega，没有人这样苍白、沉默，就像故事书里装进水晶棺材的人，唯一的生机隐藏在墨绿深邃的眼睛之后。那层雾将他与真实远远隔离开，他想试着去闻一闻Omega的味道，却从Q身上发现不了任何气味。  
"你很漂亮。"Antony由衷道。  
这是一个有着别具一格的魅力的Omega。Antony并没有见过，但他敢确定这人即便是穿着睡袍也丝毫不会减损他的美丽。无论是金子做的玫瑰花，还是裙角的珍珠、钻石，它们的存在只是为了衬托那双眼睛睁开一刹那的动人。  
他深深吸了一口气，走上前去握住了Q的手，"我是James的弟弟，婚礼时会由我代他参加。"  
不知为何，Q松了口气，至少从外表看来，Antony不如那个Alpha那样富有攻击性。  
这时Antony才嗅到柑橘的气味，混着一点盐味，好像在海边啜饮柑橘饮料，海风裹挟着日光的气味缠绕于周身。他笑起来，抬手按在Omega肩膀上，安抚着这个因本能而紧张的Omega。  
"我的名字是Quindus，不过他们都叫我Q，你也可以这么称呼我。"Omega纤长的睫毛扇动着，绿眼睛瞧着他，继而微笑着回握着对方的手。  
"我开始羡慕James了。"他半真半假道。不过Q并没有因此有其他的表情，"对他这样的人来说？"  
仆人退下。  
"James委托我‘照顾’你，他可是错过了太多。"Antony调笑道。Q走到窗边的那张扶手椅那儿坐下，没有去看Antony，"照顾吗，这与我听说的James·Bond大相径庭。"  
"他应该在这一切开始之前杀掉我。"  
Antony笑不出来了。James有过一个Omega情妇，在James去了战场之前没多久就去世了。坊间传言是他杀了这个可怜的Omega，也许是因为对方的不贞。"那不是真相。Q，你会知道的。"  
"我没有暗示任何事情。我只是认为这一切就应该是这样。"  
Q斜倚进椅子里，伸手支着脑袋看着他，另一只手轻轻蜷起，五指敲打着红木扶手，"公爵不是唯一一个不满的人。"他直视进Antony蓝色的眼睛。  
有那么一刹那Antony感受到了Omega的愤怒，但很快，又像潮水那样，迅速离开沙地。  
Q不能让自己去相信Antony，对方的礼貌和好奇只是因为他是一个陌生的Omega。Antony和James是兄弟，他们的内在不会变，所以 这里尚未有真正的安全。  
与其说这是一个婚礼，倒不如说是受刑。他挺直腰身，踩着贵族的步调向前走，宾客的视线落在他身上，他视若无睹，而父亲的声音一再响起："你背负着Cecil的名誉离开，你的示弱将会是Cecil的耻辱。"他强迫自己去想最近读的书、学校里的同学、Harris给他说的话，而不是那个几乎未曾露面的人给他的羞辱。  
他听不清牧师念了什么，也不记得自己口中说了什么，直到宾客的掌声响起，，他才如梦方醒一般，抬眼环视四周，每一个人脸上都洋溢着快乐。  
他们在为什么快乐，这是一场值得庆祝的婚礼吗？Q披上虚伪的微笑，挽着Antony的胳膊走过礼堂，他想，这里有多少人和他一样，从千千万万的面具里挑出一张戴在脸上了呢？


	4. Enigma

婚礼后没多久Harris就为他安排好了去首都的行程。至少在学业结束以前，他可以拥有一定的自由。  
尽管这是有边界的自由。  
庄园的一些产业把工厂设在了首都，在Harris的指示下，Antony和Q一起去了首都。他要一边打理那些产业，一边看着Q。虽然Q大部分时间都在学校。  
Bond早就收到了Antony寄来的信，关于那个Omega的描写几乎占了一大半，他没兴趣了解那些，干脆直接翻到了最后。  
"爷爷同意了他的要求，接下来的时间内他会在赫利斯完成学业。你还是想想什么时候回来吧。我不可能帮你顶一辈子。"  
"回来"这个词踩到了Bond的痛脚，他恼怒地从桌子旁站起来，拿起那封信从头看起，脑海里回忆着那个Omega的样貌。他实在想象不出Antony所见到的Q，仅仅是表露出的胆小和懦弱就足够毁掉那副皮囊给他的好感。  
如果要和那个Omega共处同一屋檐下那他宁愿永远不回去。  
Moneypenny不知什么时候进来了，她站在书桌前，看到了Bond手里的信。"你看起来不太高兴，"她小心试探道，"关于那个Omega吗？"  
Bond没有回应她，好一阵子他才开口，"这简直是无稽之谈。"继承人不会来自这个他不认可的人身上，他想着，把信封扔进了抽屉深处。  
药物掩去了Q原本的气味，当他换上学院制服后、戴上眼镜后，看起来与一个真正的Beta没什么区别。绝大多数男性Omega的身材都会偏向女性Omega，丰腴而线条柔和。Q的脸颊上还有胡茬的痕迹，他的五官俊美却不女性化，没有气味作为标签，没人觉得他会是一个Omega。  
两年时间匆匆过去，Q学习的速度很快，一年半的时间他就处理完了所有课程，剩下的时间用来协助他的老师做研究、写论文。  
这两年间他身在首都却也没少听闻那个Alpha的风流事迹。Williams公爵结婚的事情就已掀起轩然大波，而公爵仍流连风月场所，甚至这两年都与一位固定的情妇住在郊区的一栋私宅内。  
"你有什么想说的吗？"Antony走到正在写东西的Q身后。  
Q绕过他撑着桌子的手，拿起旁边的书，仔细地翻找自己需要的东西，"说什么？他真是个该死的混账？史上最糟糕的Alpha和丈夫？不，Antony，那和我无关。请帮我端一杯茶来。"他的手没停下，在草稿纸上写下公式，带入计算，比对数据。  
Bond的好日子也即将结束——他们的密探截获了敌国的情报，那是一份加密了的文件。眼下战场上的形势一触即发，危难迫在眉睫，这一份文件很可能起到巨大的转折。  
经过多方打探，他现在带着东西站在了这间办公室门前。  
Mallory没想到来找他的人会是Williams公爵。Bond说明了来意，他以为对方会毫不犹豫地答应，毕竟这件事至关重要。  
"我想我大概不会是最合适的人选，"Mallory看到Bond脸色变了变，他又补充道，"我有一位学生，他比我更擅长这些。"  
"如果你能将我介绍给他，我将不胜感激。"Bond放缓了神色。  
"我可以帮你联系他，但是，我有一个要求。"  
这个要求并不难，Bond很快就答应下来。  
在约定好的日子里，Bond如约走到那面中国屏风旁边，坐到那把乌木扶手椅里，很快，他听到了另一边椅子拉动的声音。吊灯的光芒仅仅把那人的影子投在屏风上，那副水墨画上隐隐显出一个轮廓，卷发凌乱，戴着眼镜。  
"你觉得这屏风怎么样？"  
Bond没有贸然开口。  
"山峦竟然可以像水那样倾泻下来，奔流在树木之间。"  
"到底是树木依存着山峦，还是山峦依存着树木？"  
这就是在耽误时间。Bond摇摇头站起来，"抱歉。"  
"Double O Seven。"那道声音响起，止住了他将要离开的身形。  
那男人语气里带着点笑意，"我希望M没有告诉我错误的称号。"  
Bond坐回椅子里，对方没有任何气味，也许是个Beta。"听起来你脸上可能还长着雀斑。虽然我没有真正的见到你。"  
那边的人没有否认，沉默了一小会儿，Bond看见屏风上的影子抬手拿起面前矮桌上的茶杯，那声音又响起来："也许你还可以指责我没有穿制服，因为我还是个学生？"Bond默不作声，很显然他的话让这个年轻人有些不愉快了。  
"而你需要一个脸上还有着雀斑的人来帮你。"  
"我可以找其他人。"  
那声音听起来很自信，瓷杯碰到桌面的声音甫一响起，他又继续道："你可以试试。"


	5. Holmes

仆人们是从庄园带来的，清晨六点就准备好了早餐，Price准备上楼去叫醒Q。  
他今天比平时起的都要早——他没在卧室，而是在书房，反复地看着那份文件，把每一个字母出现的频率都记下来，猜测着所有的可能性。  
Q在平摊在桌面上的草稿纸上整齐地记下了一行又一行毫无规律、顺序的字母，在房门推开的时候他并没有回头去看。"在等一等，还差一点。""Quindus。"他放下钢笔，看到Antony倚着门框微笑道："这些天里你一直在这样，我真担心你会把自己饿死。"  
他伸了个懒腰，右手又伸回去拿起钢笔写写画画，一面对着Antony说："我确信今天就可以把它弄完……"Antony没有阻止他，无奈地关上门退出去。  
关键的一点被漏过去了，这就是他始终找不到正确的密钥的原因，也许是一个字母……也许是顺序。杯子里的红茶完全凉掉了，但他毫不在意地拿起喝了一口，一个可能的词语出现在他脑海里。  
字母被重新排列，根据概率分成不同的组，绿眼睛来来回回地看着，把它们拆分、组装、替换。  
"哦，怪不得，我居然把你漏掉了。"Q猛地把杯子放回去，在第三组密文成功转成正确通顺的明文后，Q找来了一张新的信纸，把文件里的信息写在了纸上，他抬眼看了一下窗外，果不其然，那几个熟悉的身影在这附近待了很久了。  
"等下回来吃，我要去送个东西。"他挥手拒绝了Price，随便披了件外套就冲出去。  
穿着深灰色棉袄的男人见到Q走出房子，立刻转过身子。"嘿，先生。"他拍了拍对方。"可以帮我送一样东西吗？"那男人又转过身子面对Q，他猜测着自己的身份恐怕已经被发现……"你为他工作。"Q很笃定。男人不知如何辩解，只好点点头。"这是他要的东西。"Q把信封交给他。"请尽快给他。"  
风大了起来，Q拉紧外套，匆匆朝着街道对面的房子走去。男人皱起眉头，鼻子皱了皱，他确信他闻到的味道不是来自一个Beta。  
"那个傲慢的年轻Beta，我很怀疑他的能力，尽管有Mallory向我保证。"Bond是这样告诉他的。  
可气味绝不会骗人。  
Antony也发现了这一点，从Q进入餐厅时他就闻到了那股比平时都要浓重的气味。"Q，你……你的味道。"他隐晦地提醒。"哦，快要到了，我还没有服用抑制剂。"他不怎么在意地坐在餐桌边。"我几乎快把这件事忘了，那我们什么时候回去？"他看起来真的不在意这件事。Antony哭笑不得，"我们得等到你……情况稳定下来再回去。"  
饭后没多久Antony就离开了，在去工厂的路上，他看到了一辆熟悉的马车，那家徽是他们家的。"James!James·Bond"他大喊。他没想到James也会在首都。  
"你在这儿做什么？"James下了马车。  
"我正要去工厂。你呢？你没告诉我你也会来首都。"  
Bond皱起眉头，他想起那个Omega正好在首都的学校念书。"是的。最近太忙了，况且我也不打算在这里多待。"  
"你要不要去看看他？"Antony试探道。  
Bond血管里流动的每一滴血液都在抗拒——一个Omega，不，远远不止是如此。这是一个灾难，他宁可娶一只蠢笨的驴子也不愿遭受如此大的羞辱，可命运未曾怜悯他，甚至吝啬于告诉他合适的解决方法。  
只要想到那个Omega是如何堂而皇之地站在属于他的土地上，耀武扬威，挥霍着这个新身份带来的一切利益，他觉得恶心，而且这念头深深地钻入他的心里，在见到其他Omega时更甚。  
"不了。"他懒得去解释原因，祈祷着最好别在这儿碰上那个Omega。  
Q提前在床边的柜子里准备了大量的抑制剂，由于最近一直忙于Double O Seven委托他的事情，他几乎快把这事给忘了。说道Double O Seven，Mallory不知出于何种考量，没有让他们真正地见面，甚至连名字也不知道。  
不过他也不希望任何人知道他的身份，在有办法离开诺德兰之前，知道这件事情的人越少越好。  
很快，那个经常在Q房子附近监视的男人带来了一封新的文件，在Q识破了他的身份后，他便再也不避讳。"先生……"Jimmy闻到了Omega不太稳定的信息素。他犹豫着开口，"如果您有其他要务处理，我或许可以转告大人……""不，不用。谢谢你。"Q拿着文件匆匆离开，过量的抑制剂抑制了他大部分外露的发情期征兆，副作用是会让他昏昏欲睡。  
而这一封文件与先前的又有所不同，或许是对方发现了他们已经找到了破译方法，可是……怎么会这么快？  
一个人处理起这件事实在是太困难，也许他该要求Double O Seven为他指派些人手。  
第二天Jimmy就把Q的要求带给了Bond。  
战争形式一直没有太大的好转，女王为此忧心忡忡。上一次文件的破译帮助他们占据了敌国一方军事要塞，不过短暂的胜利并不能支撑太久，与此同时也有消息称他们之中混入了内贼。  
Bond把这件事禀告了女王，女王则把这件事交给了她的心腹大臣——Mycroft·Holmes。这就是为什么Holmes先生现在坐在Q家客厅的沙发里。  
"我们当然可以选择足够多的人才组成这样的一个部门，但是年轻人，这可不是什么轻松的猜字谜游戏，有放弃的余地。"中年男人端起面前的茶杯，轻轻嗅闻着。Q仔细打量着Mycroft，最后笑起来，"看来你已经知道了？"Mycroft没有否认，毕竟这是女王直接交给他的任务，他必须要确定这个人是否可用。  
"Holmes先生，我不是在玩游戏，你知道这件事很重要。"他站起身，眼底的绿色愈发浓重，最后一丝笑意散去。Mycroft依然悠哉地喝着茶，对Q的发怒如视无睹，"你是个Omega。"这句话刺痛了Q，Omega的身份一直在禁锢、压制他原本的灵魂，因为Cecil，因为Bond，他不得不隐藏在Omega的躯壳之下沉默无声，收起每一处棱角和锋锐上的光芒。"所以呢？我是个Omega，这会阻碍到我们要做的事情？"和某个人如出一辙的话让Mycroft忍不住想要嘲弄他一番，来自Alpha无形的压力迎面袭上Q。绿色的眼睛瞳孔猛然一张，身体迅速为对方着突然一击做出防备，Q紧咬牙关，稳稳地站在原地一动不动，等到Mycroft收回他的力量时，Q的表情分毫未变，"先生，Alpha对Omega的统治时代已经过去很久了。"  
"你让我想起了我弟弟。不过我很久没见过他了。"


	6. Cat in The Dark

也许Q的性别会让这个计划在议会那边被反对——那儿可没一个Omega，狂妄自大的Alpha们习惯了以Alpha为主的社会，当Omega涉足他们的世界，势必会引发不小的议论。Mycroft戴上他的帽子，走出Q的房门时他还在想，如果Alpha对Omega统治的时代已经过去了，那么是谁在掌控这个社会呢？  
Mycroft向议会那边隐瞒了Q的真实性别，于是很快就得到了同意。选择人手的事情自然地交给了Q，由他亲自选择适合自己的帮手。  
发情期的第三天，他的气味基本上稳定住了，不像第一天那样，仿佛打翻了的橘子果酱充盈着整间卧室，在服用抑制剂的条件下已经闻起来不像Omega了。  
Q接手这件事情，意味着他回到诺德兰需要等到战争结束。Antony绕着桌子走来走去，"我甚至不知道要怎么告诉Harris，你……"Q并不在意，"你应该直接告诉他真相，"他轻飘飘地看了Antony一眼，手里继续计算着。"他也曾为女王效力过，我相信他会理解的。"  
"你还记得你结了婚这件事吗？"  
在纸上摩擦的笔尖丝毫没有停下来的意思，Q拿起了桌子上的金框眼镜，思索着开口："我的伴侣并不在意这件事，而且我所做的一切并没有拖累任何人。"  
对方换用了一种与先前截然不同的加密方式。Q停下了手里的笔，站起身来，在书房里四处走动。Antony见状准备离开。"帮我个忙好吗？"他叫住了Antony。"我很乐意。""别告诉James。"Q还不太习惯这么称呼他的伴侣，毕竟他们算不上真正的。  
那张与James·Bond几分相像的脸充满了疑惑，Q不打算回答他的疑惑，而是继续投身思考当中。  
"如果你希望那样的话，好吧，我不会告诉他这件事的。但是我想知道，为什么不？"  
一直走动着的人停了下来，背对着Antony站在了窗边，"因为也许没多久我就会离开。"他转过身子，"我不想有任何人记得我的可能——尤其当我是个Omega。这里不是我的容身之地。"  
外面忽然下起了雨，淅淅沥沥的声音渐渐响起，愈演愈烈，几乎要打破窗户冲进来。Antony无声地点了点头，退出了书房。  
那天晚上，Antony在写给Harris的信中，并未提及Q工作的事情，而是借口工厂的账务问题搪塞过去。不过账务问题也是真的，这也的确需要些时间来处理。  
水晶灯闪烁着华丽的光芒，香槟色的丝绸衬托着女人纤瘦的身材，她胸前的珍珠坠饰更为她增添一分风采。  
Moneypenny一边微笑，一边暗地里诅咒迟到的James·Bond，她谢绝了又一位邀请她跳舞的男士，走到角落里的椅子那儿坐下。  
每个人的脸上都有一面面具，不过Moneypenny总是能根据对方的声音猜出对方的身份，大多数时候都没有出过差错。哦，她听见了熟悉的声音，是Mycroft。紧接着，是那个和Mycroft交谈的声音，很陌生，也许是第一次出现在这儿。  
她立刻抬头望去，透过狐狸面具的眼睛看到了那个陌生人——黑色的宽袖衬衣，环着珍珠收紧的袖口露出一只修长而骨感十足的手，皮肤白皙的有点不健康，他仅仅套了一件同样黑色的马甲，而那些精致美丽却不夺人眼球的暗金刺绣只在灯光不经意落过时微微发亮。男人脸上挂着一张面具，那是一只黑色的猫，那双面具后露出的绿色的双眼也确实如同猫一般优雅、深不可测。  
这是一个她从未见过的新人，那双眼睛实在是让她充满好奇，于是她轻轻摇动着手里的羽毛扇子，装作不经意地路过那人，趁机撞到对方手里的酒杯。  
Q难以推拒对方递来的酒，不过，眼下这位女士倒是阴差阳错地解救他于水火之中。过长的裙摆绊了她一下，她暗道一声不好，眼见着自己正向着地板倾倒，那位男士伸手拉住了她。  
"很抱歉，女士，你还好吗？"  
堪称标准与完美的口音让她忍不住挑了挑眉，"当然……只是，哦，我的裙子怕是遭殃了。""Eve？"  
Moneypenny简直要当众爆粗口，天杀的Bond偏偏在这个时候到了。那位男士叫来了侍者送她去楼上更换衣服，便是浪费了这么一会儿时间，她再下来时，已经在人群中看不到那道纯黑的影子了。  
Bond见到Moneypenny被自己打扰了性质，却不知何故。"我来的不是时候？"她翻了个白眼，小心翼翼地隐藏在羽毛扇背后，"是的。Williams公爵，我甚至没确定对方是Omega还是Beta。"她和Bond站在楼梯口，大厅里的混乱尽收眼底。错综复杂的信息素和人们的笑声一股脑涌上来，Bond厌恶地后退。"快看。"她戳着Bond让他往自己指着的地方看。  
一只黑猫，沉默又优雅，灵巧的绕过跳着舞的人群，宝石一样的绿眼睛明显是瞧见了她，他朝着这边侧身微微点了点头，然后同另一个方向走来的Mycroft一同离开。  
"像不像？"她问。  
Bond的目光随着那道神秘的身影一直到门外的黑夜里，面具上那双不伦不类的黑绒猫儿耸在黑色卷发之中，好像今晚真的有一只猫化作人类混入舞会。  
"很像。"


	7. Question

不得不说，这个陌生人让他想起了那个同样一头卷发、绿眼睛的Omega。但是那个人不可能出现在这。他不由得笑了起来，刚才那人明显是与Mycroft同行，而Ceil家那小孩怎么会结识上Holmes家的人？  
Omega们与生俱来的柔软嵌入骨里，就连声音也轻柔微弱。那个沉默的影子像是一把刀刃，硬生生劈开了大厅里的喧嚣，艳丽纷杂的颜色之中蓦地混入一道黑色，他的五感都因此丧失了知觉。  
赫利斯学院里那栋单独的房间里聚集着十六个人，Q站在那张大桌子的后面，他身后的板子上写满了数字和字母。  
"这是一份相当枯燥无味的工作，你们可以选择退出。"  
这些同他年纪相似的年轻人面面相觑，没人出声提出退出。  
这支不同寻常的小组由一个同样与众不同的Omega带领。David经常在Q不注意的时候盯着他看，他是一个Alpha，但他不得不承认，他受到对方的吸引完全是由于对方惊人的才智。  
这里没有任何一个人会因为他们的领导者是一个Omega而不满。  
不过，在一个下雨天，David看到了一个金发男人来接Q，对方也是一个Alpha。那也许是Q的伴侣，他站在门后看着他们离开，看着Q挽着那人的胳膊笑着向大门那里走去。  
"你认真的，Antony？"  
Antony大笑着回答："当然了。我发现Viger先生的帐表有问题以后，立刻去调了以前的账务——在Jack辞职之前的帐表全是出错的，这两个人合伙诈取了不少钱。"  
"Viger居然还没有离开吗？"  
"那家伙贪念太大……我把账本摔在他桌子上时他直接跪下了。"  
两人同时笑起来，好像那场面就出现在眼前。  
雨幕之中人的身形难以辨认，Bond走到近处才认出Antony。显然对方也看到了他。  
Omega脸上的笑瞬间就消失了，僵硬着站在Antony身边。这样的场景很难不让Bond多想。  
Antony先开口了，"James，真没想到会在这儿看到你。"他感觉到Q拉着他的手收了回去。James神色不明地盯着他俩看，好一会儿才开口:"我来办点事。"  
眼下的境况无比尴尬，Antony摸了摸鼻子，强迫自己去直视哥哥的眼睛，"那我们就先走了。"  
见到James点点头，他便迅速拉着Q离开了。  
Bond来的有点晚了，Mallory已经离开了，不过还有一个学生在这儿。"您是来找Mallory教授的吗？"他沉思了一下，摇了摇头，"实际上我是想找他的一位学生。"他笑了笑，"但我不清楚那个人的名字，也没有真正地见过他。"  
"但是Mallory告诉我他非常精通密码学……我猜你大概知道他是谁？"  
学生立刻点了点头，"你说的应该是Q。"这个字母引起了Bond的注意，"Q？""啊……是的，这就是他的名字。有点奇怪吧？"对方笑了笑，并没有察觉到Bond的脸色。  
"他姓什么？"  
"Rene。"  
那个学生扭身往房间里看了看，又说："他刚刚才走，你可能来的真的不是时候。"  
他开始产生怀疑，虽然这个怀疑很不真实。况且Mallory一直拒绝让他直接见到那个人。会有那种可能吗？屏风后面气味难辨的那个人，实际上是Quindus·Ceil。  
Q回到房间，脱掉了雨水打湿了的衣物，换了件白衬衫。这不是在诺德兰，因此他也不太在意衣着是否合乎规矩。  
Antony敲响了他的门。  
"请进。"  
"我恐怕Bond会误会我们。"他显得有些忧心忡忡。  
Q整理着袖子，满不在乎到："我们又没有真的做了什么，除了我们的确隐瞒了他一些事情。"他拿起桌子上的眼镜戴上，转过来面对着Antony，"亲爱的Antony，您的哥哥周身缠绕的绯闻绝不比我们当中的任何人少，而且……其中有些相当真实。"


	8. Renaissance

仆人们沉默地为他更换衣物，像一个祭品那样打扮好，送入公爵的房间。  
男人坐在壁炉旁的扶手椅里，锐利地视线掠过他身上单薄的衬衣，用一种无声地傲慢看着他。Q不得不移动身体向前走，他希望自己可以不必看、不必听，因为火焰里木头燃烧炸裂的微弱声响落在他紧绷的神经上，而那双邪恶的蓝眼睛沉默地蔑视他现在的行为——如同每一个Omega都会做的那样，用自己的身体换取Alpha的庇护。  
他解开了第一颗扣子，即便是壁炉里火焰正旺，他的手也整个僵硬了，不知名的寒冷从头到脚裹住了他，身体起伏的曲线、极少暴露在日光下的苍白皮肤，成了Alpha侮辱他的存在。每一样令Omega为傲的特质在此刻都将他钉在原地并刻上屈辱的字眼。  
战争把男人的脸庞雕刻出岁月难以给予的坚毅，火光照着他棱角分明的脸。Q看着那张嘴张开，吐露出每一个字都清晰可闻的话："Cecil，你觉得……你是完美的吗？或者说，是漂亮？"  
他沉默着，任由对方的气息逸散，针扎一般地落在他裸露的皮肤上。  
"你不应该以此为荣。"他走近了Q，掐着年轻男人的下巴，逼迫那双绿眼睛直视自己。看看这幅故作坚强的模样吧，他想，无情地打量着眼前的人，就好像打量一头等待贩卖的牲畜。"这是你的耻辱。Cecil，你会用它换来任何东西，以此满足你的一无所有。贪婪、虚荣、放荡，这才是你。"  
Q的心脏抽痛起来，他眨着眼睛忍下不该出现的泪水，直到对方再次开口。"踏足这片土地的每一刻，你都要记住，你该为你是一个Omega而悲哀。"  
"我不会让如此罪恶流淌入家族血脉。"Bond绕过他，离开了房间。  
他还记得公爵第二天离开庄园前说的那句话："我会让你消失的。"  
Alpha的气味如同沸腾的海水淹没他的呼吸。而今天他遇见了James，海水混杂着泥土、雪后的森林，扑面而来，他忍不住颤栗——是那该死的本能在作祟。  
这个Alpha扬言要杀了他。  
他应该把那当成一句戏言，如果不是公爵身上确有杀害一个Omega的嫌疑。Q拉开抽屉，拿出了一张信纸开始写信。  
这封信最后落到了Mycroft·Holmes的桌子上，与此同时，另一位Holmes先生正在与他争论门口那顶帽子的主人到底有没有恋母情结。  
"这什么？"Sherlock拿起那封信，他避开了Mycroft伸来的手，"一个Omega。你什么时候办了Omeg保护协会？""闭嘴，Sherlock。"Mycroft把信夺回来，撕开了它。  
"喔，是他……"Sherlock意味不明地笑起来，"相当有意思的一个人。"  
Mycroft坐下来看完了信，又仔仔细细地写了回信。他叫来自己的副手，低声交代给他一些任务，Sherlock就在旁边听着。  
没过多久，Q就收到了消息称Harris生了重病，尽管他痛恨契约和那个冷漠的伴侣，但他没有任何理由责怪这个一直企图维护他的老人。  
他们连夜收拾了一些必要物件便匆匆上路。为了节省时间，马车需要经过一座桥，这座桥建在两座山之间，桥下是黑色的湖水，黑夜里安静的如同死水，但它们无声地流动着，企图吞噬每一个经过他们的人。  
Q闭上了眼睛，Antony坐在他的对面，也已经有些昏昏欲睡。  
车厢忽然整个翻过来，不能Antony反应过来他就整个人撞向马车车厢。马匹嘶叫的声音在一声哀鸣后戛然而止。他暗道不好，迅速Q的方向摸去。  
"哦，看起来今晚逮到了一只肥羊……嗯？一个Omega？"  
Antony的整颗心沉了下去。  
外面的人把角落里昏迷着的Q拽了出去，那个男人发现了他，向他举起了手里的棍子。  
血气猛然炸开，柑橘味混着血液的味道蛮横地冲撞进他的鼻腔，Antony慌了神，但他在被打晕之前看到的最后一幕就是站在桥边的Q。  
James已经回来有三天了，他的弟弟和那个Omega直到现在也没有回来。"不过是没礼貌的东西。"他冷着脸把手里的书重重阖上。执意要等着两人回来的Harris不满他说话的语气，"你不该这样说话。无论是你弟弟还是Quindus，都不应该被这样对待。"  
"为什么你要这样护着他？只是因为契约吗？我才是这个家族的后裔，而现在我被逼着，像一头猪那样去配种!我应该被这样对待吗？"他愤怒地起身，"我不会要他的。如果您坚持如此，那么我会亲自解决。"Harris明白了他话里的意思，他气得发抖，在管家的搀扶之下离开了书房。  
第二天清晨依旧没有任何消息。Bond拒绝再和Harris见面，他冷静地想，的确是该想想如何处理掉这个麻烦的Omega了。  
管家从门口走过来，神色复地告诉他，"子爵和Ceil先生在路上遇袭了。"他震惊地瞪大了眼睛。"不幸的是，Ceil先生掉进了河里，他们搜救了一夜，一无所获。"


	9. Little Rat

"John，帮我开一下门。"Sherlock躺在沙发上，仰着头去看天花板角落里的蜘蛛网。屋子里的另一个人无奈地起身去开了门。  
"Mycroft？"  
"午好，Dr.Watson。"Mycroft脱帽行礼，然后走进房间，皱着眉看着沙发上的人。  
不等他先开口说话，躺着的人先一步坐起身子。"别说话，让我猜猜看——是Rene先生？"他挑起眉毛，在脸前搭成塔形的双手间吐出一口气。"揭晓谜底吧，哥哥。"  
"上一次Rene破译文件用了一星期左右，紧接着对方就改变了加密方式——内鬼在我们获得了正确情报后就把情况汇报回去了。"他叹了口气，坐到了软沙发里，双手搭在膝上。"有人捷足先登了。"  
可怜的军医一脸茫然，他看看Sherlock，又看了看Mycroft，"等等，你们在说什么？"  
"Mycroft，请吧。"Sherlock抬了抬手。  
他从口袋里掏出一封信来，"Rene希望我能帮他一个忙。Dr.Watson，你也许可以明白——他和你一样，是个Omega，但是他的处境并不好，他和Williams公爵结婚了。"  
"那个性情乖张的蓝眼睛？"  
Mycroft点了点头，"比我弟弟还可怕的家伙。总之Rene担心自己的生命安全，希望能借着女王设立秘密机构并任命他担任总管一事，彻底脱离开这个糟糕的事情。"  
红茶香飘了过来，两双眼睛都盯着John。他尴尬地起身走向厨房，把茶具端了过来。Sherlock不满地开口："John，我想喝咖啡!"  
"抱歉，Sherlock，我们只有茶了。"  
随着面前瓷杯里的茶水逐渐升起，Mycroft才继续他的话："在他回程探望老公爵时我们安插的人手会伪装成劫匪，伪造出他被劫持、杀死的现场……"  
"有人先一步带走了他？"  
"是的。"Mycroft脸色很差，"我们的政府机关中藏着内鬼，关键人物消失——还有那个公爵，他也许是无辜的，但是如果因为家族原因他开始插手这件事，哦，这可真的不妙了。"  
Sherlock沉思着，半晌，他终于开口："你要我做什么？"  
"不要让James·Bond发现我们在瞒着他的事情。"  
一头卷发的男人拉着睡袍上的带子，他夸张地张大了嘴，"Mycroft，那是你们瞒着他的事情!"  
"Dr.Watson？"  
"嗯？"  
"刚才的话你都听到了吗？"

"呃……大概？"  
Mycroft把手里的杯子放回桌子上，他扬起笑容，"我亲爱的弟弟，你不会想让医生一个人吧？"  
"该死的Mycroft!"  
与此同时，在诺德兰宅邸之中，沉默压在每一个人的身上，因为有一桩无形的罪名已经扣在了Bond身上——所有人都默认了Cecil的事情是由他一手促成。  
"看在上帝的份上，我不会为我没有做过的事情负责，没人可以仅仅因为我对Cecil的厌恶来为我定罪!"  
Harris盯着他，无声地拒绝他的辩解。  
Bond竭力克制自己的声音，"我真诚地希望杀了Quindus·Cecil的人是我。"他一步一步后退，"但我不会任由其他人嫁祸于我。我以家族的名义起誓，我会找到真正的凶手。"  
Q的双手被捆在身后，绑住他的人蒙着脸，从始至终都没有说过一句话。  
"我们认识。"他先开了口。对方顿了一下，继续收拾手里的东西——匕首和弓箭。  
"为什么不说话？"Q的语气猛地一转，变得咄咄逼人。那个人似乎被他突转的语气吓到了，站直了身子盯着他。  
Q闻不到对方的气味，这让他稍微安心了一点。"你不是为了钱……"他似乎是在思考，直到那个人准备离开这间昏暗地房间时，他冷静地开口："找到你了，Little Rat。"  
"让我猜猜你是怎么把消息透露出去的？用老套的方式——拆开那封信，然后模仿我的笔迹，再把它封好，交还给Mycroft。"  
"不仅是Mycroft，你也同样很了解Williams公爵。你知道很多东西。"他眯起眼睛，绿色的眼睛毫无畏惧，反而带着一丝兴奋。  
"但是你不怎么引人注目，所以一直没能发现你。"  
这个男人恼羞成怒地拽掉了脸上蒙着的黑布。这让Q笑了起来，"看，一块奶酪就可以引出这只小老鼠。"  
"你觉得呢？Jimmy。"


	10. Omega

Jimmy摇摇头，发出一声嗤笑，"Rene先生，你给我们带来了不小的麻烦，我们需要立刻着手改变那些偏离轨道的事情。"  
"你叫我什么？"  
Jimmy嘴角的笑意压下去，"有什么不对么，Rene先生？"  
Q松了口气，他没有回答，而是问道："那么……为什么你们会知道我那天的行程，你们知道我要去做什么？"  
"行了。"Jimmy拉来一把破木头椅子，在Q面前坐下，"你和Antony的关系一目了然。"  
Q默不作声，手指摸索着绳结。  
"没有结合的Omega和一个Alpha。几乎所有人都知道你是他的情人。"  
"我们现在在哪？"他四处张望着，这里太黑，又没有窗户，根本无法判断位置。  
"一个合适的抛尸地点 "你得到多少报酬？"  
Jimmy沉默下来，他缓缓掏出匕首，低声道："很多钱，足够我做这件事。"  
"你可以杀了我，但是能够破译密码的不只有我一个人。"他抬眼看着Jimmy。"我才不管这些!我他妈的需要做的就是杀了你!"  
屋外传来一些吵闹的声响，Jimmy又把刀子收回去，离开了房间。  
马匹嘶叫的声音、厮打的声音，最后伴随着刀剑掉落在地下发出的重响恢复寂静。  
一个个头偏矮的男人走进房间，他的手上握着一把刀。"请问您是Rene先生吗？"

"很抱歉，公爵大人，我实在不熟悉学校的事务，也许只是这个学生的档案丢了……""丢了？你们就是这样存储档案的？"Bond生气地站起来，他没有理会院长一脸歉意，直接离开了房间。  
等他走后，Sherlock把嘴上的胡子撕下来，揉着发红的脸颊。他拉开抽屉，拿出那个文件袋，离开办公室。  
被关在储物间的Victor先生被Sherlock遗忘在身后。  
从办公室离开的Bond无奈地回到了暂时下榻的房子，Cecil的事情就像一团乱麻，把他整个绕了进去。

"你可以叫我John。"那个男人说道。Q点点头，等着男人把他手上的绳子解开。"我们需要小心一点，外面还有一些守卫……""我们在哪？"John切开了绳子，"科罗列德斯边境。"  
这边的雪还没怎么融化，他们走出房间，迎面扑来的寒风就让Q眼睛发红。这是一栋破旧的房子，断壁残垣，墙壁上孔雀蓝壁纸已经发旧脱落，像枯萎的叶片。锈迹斑斑的吊灯骨架被扔在大厅中央，碎玻璃和灰尘堆积了一地。  
蜘蛛网把这里尘封起来。  
几个守卫拿着武器站在外面。John无声地走到一个落单的守卫身后，将对方放倒在地。Q跟在他身后，两人朝着森林的方向前进。  
直到他们大约走了半天，才彻底放下心来，而援助他们的人还迟迟未到。  
Q的脸色发紫，他的手指已经僵硬了。军医企图把自己的外套给他，却被拒绝了。沉重压在Q的身上，直到他支撑不住倒下去——有人大喊："John!John·Watson!"

Bond回到了庄园，他走在街道上，遇到了不少为庄园工作的人。"大人，您回来了。"胡子花白的男人向他恭敬地鞠躬。  
他点点头，停下了脚步。他摸着男人身边那匹枣红色的马儿，"一切都还好吗？"  
Bake先生似乎是很高兴，"哦，从来没有比这更好过，我们的庄园里来的新经理把这一切打理的井井有条。""新经理是？"  
"Cecil先生……可惜他回去首都办事，否则我一定很乐意将他引荐给你。"  
"Cecil？"  
"是的，他相当招人喜欢，镇上很多和他同年龄的孩子都喜欢他。"Bake先生自顾自地笑起来，而后意识到公爵还在这里，他清了清嗓子，尴尬地开口："总之大家都很喜欢Cecil先生。"  
Bond的脸上有点不好看，他几乎是有点生气，尤其是听到Bake先生说许多人喜欢Cecil。"他不是我们的新经理。"毋庸置疑地，贵族应当保持他们贵族的地位，尽管Bond讨厌这个Omega，但对方已经被冠以他的姓氏，与他同样拥有这份尊贵的地位。贵族被视为平民，这是大不敬。  
年事已高的Bake先生不满于公爵的言论，他深吸一口气，沉声道："大人，恕我直言，不再任用Cecil先生是十分不明智的决定。"  
Bond回视对方，"不，Quindus·Cecil是我的配偶。"  
这显然吓到了Bake先生。"这……大人，可是，一个Beta……怎么会成为贵族的配偶？"  
"他是一个Omega。"


	11. Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一把火，可能点燃了对方的心，也或许，只是给火葬场添了把火罢了。

女王要见Mycroft。马车在入夜十分进入王宫，侍者提着一盏灯等候Mycroft，周围的雾气渐起，一点橘色灯光朦朦胧胧。  
女王身边的侍者备好了红茶，在Mycroft进入房间后便退出了。  
"那个孩子怎么样了？"  
Myroft回复道："我们已经将他救出来了。但Q的安全仍未得到保障。"  
女王拿起茶匙搅了搅红茶，她有些不满："我以为Q的安危早在你们考虑的范围之内？"  
"Mycroft，Q对我们来说很重要，在他为国家鞠躬尽瘁的时候，我希望他的安全可以被绝对地保证。"  
"当然，我们会尽力做到这一点。"  
"为什么不直接让公爵知道这件事？"  
Mycroft顿了一下，他为女王再次满上红茶，然后解释道："公爵可能是世界上最讨厌Omega的人，我恐怕这样的安排……"他没有继续说下去，但女王一定理解了他的意思。  
女王不知为何，被Mycroft的话逗笑了，"这样不是正好吗？Bond是个相当专业的人，他可以克服这一点。再者，只是让他保护Q，其他的事情我们不需要插手。"  
Q还在修养，他根本不知道等待他的是什么。至于他那名存实亡的丈夫正在书房和Harris谈话："一个Omega，在经营一个庄园？这简直是笑话……""你以为你很了解Quindus吗？"Harris很生气，"你不该把你对其他Omega的偏见强加到Quindus身上，就仅仅因为他的性别!别忘了你缺席了两年，而他承担了这些本该是你需要做的工作。在首都借着单身名头混迹社交舞会、挥霍金钱的人是谁？如果没有Quindus，这些都不会有。你应该感谢他，并为你那可笑自负的偏见感到羞耻!"  
"他的年纪在Omega当中不算小，和他同年龄的人已经有了孩子……难道城镇上的人没有让你认清楚吗？Omega的身份从未阻碍他发出自己的光芒，你却将其认作耻辱。"  
"当我提起这个名字，他们并不知道Cecil是我的配偶。"  
"他从未把自己真正当作这个家的人。"

接到女王直接下达的命令时，他有点奇怪，什么样的人需要他来保护？等他打开信封，他就立刻明白了一切。那个神秘的代号——Q。  
见面的地方是在一个美术馆，远远地，他就看到了那个背影，穿着一身黑色，活像来参加葬礼一样，黑色的卷发凌乱却不邋遢。  
一种莫名其妙的熟悉感涌了上来。  
那个人听到了他的脚步声，缓缓扭过头。  
"Cecil？"他应该先问对方为什么没死，但是还有更多的问题等着他。  
上帝和女王一起给他开了个玩笑。  
"公爵大人？"Q猛地站起来，后退了两步，戒备地盯着Bond，"你……"  
Bond神情严肃，"Q？"他问道，而这一个字母背后的信息实在太多。  
"Double O Seven。"Q笃定道。  
"所以……这不是我们第一次见面。"  
"应该说，实际上我们认识了很久。"  
Omega紧张的气味催发他的本能，他忍不住想要靠紧Q。"我们应该先找个地方把事情说清楚。"这一点Bond不能再同意。  
Harris说对了，他真的不了解Quindus。  
但Bond的想法没有遏制他们接下来的争吵——交谈的走向从坦白身份到了一个敏感的话题。  
这仅仅是Bond有点忘乎所以了——因为Q的态度软化了一些，他说："我需要道歉，关于我对你的一些误解。"Q很惊讶，他侧头去看Bond，那双蓝眼睛的确含着懊悔之意。"我会给你一个有着家族血脉的孩子作为补偿。"  
"你说什么？"  
"我是说——一个……"  
"该死的你以为我是什么？需要靠生育孩子来证明自己的价值的Omega？还是你觉得提供血脉就是你唯一的价值？你到底在侮辱谁？"Q愤怒地起身，他的嘴唇颤抖着，脸色灰白下去，"我不知道你这究竟是算得上是什么补偿。"他看向四周，瞄准了那个低矮的印花瓷瓶。Bond也注意到了Q的视线，他快速冲过去握住Q的手腕，防止对方真的把花瓶扔到他头上。  
"你需要冷静一下——"  
"我冷静一下？当我被你威胁、被你蔑视的时候，我已经冷静了；我被迫接手一个巨大的庄园，竭力掩饰我的性别可能带来的麻烦——James·Bond，你这蠢货，现在我不需要冷静!"  
瓶子终于从他手里滑出去，落在地上四分五裂。Q和Bond却因重心不稳一齐倒在了地上。  
他埋在Omega颈边，嗅着恬淡的柑橘味，甚至不想起身。  
柔软的躯干在他身下微微颤抖。


	12. Before the Death

虽然这里没人，但Bond还是迅速起身，同时他也在提防着Q，对方明显还在生着气，脸颊上升起不正常的红润，他的胸膛起伏着，绿眼睛流露出的怒意几乎要化为实质。  
"我不会再和你争执，"Q整理了一下他的衣服，而他抬眼时为Bond脸上一道血痕惊了一下。"你流血了。"  
Bond抬手摸了一下，"这不是我的。"他的视线落在Q的手指上，猩红的血液顺着手指滴在了地板上，腥气混着一股不太明显的柑橘气味。他抽出手绢，握住了Q受伤的手。  
"哦，公爵大人!"那男人迅速跑过来，他并不认识Q，也没发觉Q与Bond同行。"老天，没想到会在这儿遇上您，昨日我还同Nina聊天、喝茶，她和小Alex都在等着您赶紧把他们接回诺德兰大宅……""Smith，我们等会再说这个……"但是Smith完全忽略了Bond给他的暗示："哦!这可不能再拖啦!虽然我们都知道你对Nina的真心……听说那个Omega出了事，Nina希望能去看看他，她还为这件事伤心了很久。"  
发现Q一直站在那没有离去，Smith才想起来，"呃，您是公爵大人的朋友吗？"  
Q一言不发，他面带微笑，因为Bond抢在他前面开口："这是我的伴侣，Quindus·Cecil。"  
可怜公爵的怒气几乎要化为实质摁住Smith的嘴巴，但还是没能阻挡那张滔滔不绝的嘴巴把所有事情都抖了个干净。  
"天哪……我很抱歉，"他眼睛里写满了惊恐，接着猛地摇头。"我不是……那什么……我，我还有些别的事情。"Smith甚至顾不得道歉，转身踉跄着跑掉了。  
"大人……"  
"叫我James。"  
Q的声音很轻松，他似乎一点也不生气，"你应该早点和我说这件事，这样我们可以有充足的时间整顿宅子……""你说什么？"Bond很生气，他不可思议地瞪着Q。Q依旧保持着微笑，他侧过脸看着Bond，"我说，我们需要提前收拾好一切，你不能让她住在一个满是我的生活踪迹的地方。任谁那样都不会舒服的，虽然我们并没有什么。"  
"还有Alex，那是你们的孩子吗？这样对他也好，他不应该知道任何关于我的事情。"  
"我并无意这样做!"  
两人的角色似乎颠倒过来，Bond怒不可遏，他的双手紧紧握成拳，而他也丝毫未意识到自己的本能使得对面的人开始感到不舒服了。  
仿佛铺天盖地的雪花和海水把他埋在森林里，Q不得不后退来远离Bond失控了的信息素。"那你就把他们丢在一边？"  
"你才是我的配偶，为什么你会说出这样的话？"  
Q仿佛听到了一个好笑的笑话，他忍不住嗤笑，"我们中有任何一个人尽到了作为伴侣的义务吗？是你，还是我？"  
"Harris不会同意，但是这个孩子已经出现了。如果你让Harris见一见他，也许我们的问题很快就能得到解决，他也不会那样执着于我们的婚姻——我不介意离婚，你大概也是。"  
他看着沉默不语的公爵，提议道："我们可以先回去，再讨论这件事，还有，你的任务。"  
实际上Antony并未把Q的事情告知Harris，这样也让他们少了一点不必要的麻烦。而短时间内他们仍需要一同生活在诺德兰庄园。  
回程中，Q倚着身后的软枕陷入睡眠，Bond一个人陷入深重思虑当中，硬生生挨到了家里。  
这里本该是他的家，而缺席的两年间，这里的每一处都遵循着Cecil的生活方式。即便是在书房里也让他觉得不自在。那个信纸背后破译无数密码的天才现在就坐在沙发里，鼻梁上架着眼镜，长长的金色细链从一边垂下来，他悠闲地将双腿交叠起来搭在矮桌上，上身那件黑色宽袖带花边的衬衣领口解开了几粒扣子，好像这栋房子已经属于Quindus·Cecil。  
但Q远没有表面上这样平静，他总会想到那个夜晚，Bond站在他面前冷漠地注视着一丝不挂的他，傲慢和不屑判决他该为自己的性别羞愧，将他从灵魂到皮肉都被贬入尘埃。因此他换上了深色的衣服，把自己隐藏起来。  
造物主赋予这幅身体的柔弱没有为他争取同情，他需要时刻谨记着，他不被自己的姓氏认同，也不被自己的性别认同。只需要像一个鬼魂一样，做完所有的事情就下地狱吧，他想。  
壁炉里的火光逐渐暗下去，睡意和昏暗埋葬了他。


	13. Fell

晴日里的晨间小路上走着两个人，正是Q和Bond。两人安静地向前走，Bond身侧后面跟着一匹黑色的重挽马，马蹄声压过了他们的脚步声。  
靠近河边时，橙灰的云彩之中破开一道亮眼的阳光，水汽和暖光包裹着他，于是他停下来，"Bond，你会划船吗？"  
岸边停泊着一艘小木舟，乌棕色的船桨横在船里。"当然。"Bond看了一眼Q，但他没有任何动作。Q轻轻地跳进船里，他疑惑地看着仍站在岸边的Bond，"你是要我划船吗？"对方没有任何动作。"让一个柔弱的Omega划船，大人，您是认真的？"他的语气带着调侃，抱起双臂仰着头去看Bond。  
水面上一阵清风吹过他柔软的黑色卷发，带起衬衣宽大空荡的袖子。那双黑色马靴的靴尖转了转，主人似乎准备把Bond丢在岸上。  
Q声调一扬，故意到："好吧，那恐怕只能劳累我这可怜的Omega。"  
突然船身一晃，他扭头去看，公爵站在船尾，笑着看着他。"柔弱？Cecil，以前我的确是那样想的……你差点把那个花瓶扔在我身上，柔弱？"他摇摇头，"还是我来划桨吧。"  
尽管没人说话，Q依然能看得出公爵的不自在，对方的肩膀紧绷着，挽起的袖子下露出的半截手臂也是如此，如不是他们在同一条船上，Q就要以为船下有什么怪物。  
突然地，他看见一尾鱼贴着船游过去。  
"我恐怕还需要麻烦你一件事。"  
Bond疑惑地抬头。  
"可以帮我抓条鱼吗？"  
公爵难以置信地瞪大眼睛，他甚至放下了浆，"Cecil，你居然想让公爵去下手抓鱼，如此粗鲁……"不等他说完，Q竟然站起身来，他盯着水面，似乎准备跳进去。  
"你该不会是……啊，天啊，Cecil，那只是一条鱼。"  
"我的Mia好久没有吃鱼了……"他挽起袖子，挽到一半就放下了手，"我可以直接跳进去的。"他扭头看着Bond，"你可以……避个嫌什么的？"因为我无法指望你可以回去帮我拿一件衣服。  
看着一个人突然从船上跳下去虽然称不上喜感，但这也不是什么正常的画面。可是船身倾斜的一瞬间，Bond的整个大脑都放空了。  
Q的裤子挽了半截，随着他落入水中，身上那件衬衣也迅速透明下来，在他浮起来时紧紧贴在身上，那些盛着阳光的璀璨水珠从他的发间流淌下去。  
绿眼睛向他瞥过来，又毫不在意地转回去。Bond四下看着，鱼早就不知道跑到哪里去了，看起来跳进水里弄的浑身湿透才是Cecil的目的。  
好吧，他乏味地勾起嘴角，Omega也许该把握好这个时机勾引他……然而过了很久他却没有见到Q。开玩笑是一码事，出了事就得另当别论了，他起身看着，四处水面平静，没有任何动静。"Cecil？"他喊着，依然没有动静。  
"Quindus!"声音更大了。  
意识到Q可能淹死在水里的可能性让他几乎站不稳，而他在Q沉入水下的时候还在想着关于Omega的邪恶计谋。  
一双湿冷的手抓住了他的腿。  
Bond向后一退，没料到小船彻底的翻过来，让他整个人掉进了水里。Q正要调笑几句，却发现了奇怪的一幕——Bond像是被什么东西缠住了一样，僵硬而混乱地挣扎着，而这样只会让他更快的被淹死。  
"Bond？"他立刻游过去，拖住了Bond下坠的身体，那双蓝眼睛死死地盯着他，拉着他的双手颤抖着。男人没有说话，只是闭了闭眼睛，然后在Q的搀扶下爬上了岸。  
"你是不是怕水？"Q在他身边坐下，因为Alpha还在剧烈地喘着气，河水浸湿了那件丝绸衬衣和深褐色马甲，整个人比Q看起来还要狼狈。


	14. New Relationship

这会儿Alpha已经无暇计较Q说他怕水的事情，他沉默着一言不发。Q自顾自地拧干了袖子上的水，他看着那艘已经翻了个的船，叹息道："我的靴子啊……今天我得光着脚回去了。"高大的Alpha站起身来，Q也随着他的动作站起来。说实话，作为一个鲜少和Omega交往的Alpha，Bond不太会收敛自己的气息，也基本上没意识到他不安地情绪一直在影响Q。"这会让你好点吗？"Q抱了一下Alpha，很快又退开，Alpha的情绪像是一块石头紧紧压在他的心脏上，让他觉得呼吸都很费力。尽管Bond可能不喜欢Omega的触碰，但他的本能相当喜欢Q这样的动作。  
等他回过神来，那个Omega已经光着脚往返回的方向开始走。  
管家先生对两个湿漉漉的人感到很惊讶，并迅速拿来了毛毯。"我认为您已经成年了。"管家不悦地看着他俩，而Q抬头很不好意思地笑了笑，没有反驳管家的指责。  
Bond不安定的情绪像是一个导火索，在第二天早晨他就发现了Bond不正常的脸色。  
"我们需要让医生来看看。"Q告诉管家。  
刚开始Bond还在竭力反对，可是没过多久他就陷入了昏迷，这吓坏了所有人。从小时候Bond的身体就很强壮，几乎从未生过病。  
就在Q回房间更衣时，他突然问起身边的男仆，"Price，你知道公爵大人害怕水的事情吗？"Price拿起宝石胸针的手顿了一下，他低声道："老爷不会想让我告诉你这件事情。"  
"Price，你不说的话……我总有办法自己搞明白。"Q自己取来胸针戴上。  
"他们还有一个姓Bond的亲人。"  
Price不再说下去，与此同时，仆人也来敲门，称医生已经到了。  
"我认为他只是受到了一些惊吓，再加上……"医生又看了看Q，"他之前与Omega接触较少，和你长时间的相处会引发他的一些过度反应。公爵需要的是一场好的睡眠，或许你陪着他会更好，有利于他适应这种新的信息素环境。"  
Bond醒来时Q正坐在他床边的一把扶手椅里看书。"醒了？"Q问道。  
他的视线还有点朦胧，当他试图开口说话时，他发现自己连说话都有气无力。"我觉得今天你似乎抱着前所未有的善意，"他吞咽了一下，让发音听起来正常一点，"我是否可以认为你认同了一些事情，Cecil？"  
硬皮书被利落地阖上，Q好整以暇地看着Bond，他的脸上没有一丝笑意："大人，你觉得我认同了什么？""叫我James。"Q不说话了，他把书放回桌子上，端起茶杯喝了一口，直到Bond以为这段对话将会无疾而终时，"我很高兴，因为你已经有了继承人，而我马上就要摆脱这个莫名其妙的身份了。"  
"我之前一直有一些关于你的错误的看法，我只是需要一些时间来适应。你是个非常不同寻常的人，Cecil。"  
"那同样也是我展露我的善意的原因。"Q的手指拨弄着金框眼镜上的细链，继续道："我在首都认识的Double O Seven和他在战场上的作风真是……非常有个人风格。"他的脸上带着一点笑。  
Bond放松了下来，换了个话题："议会打算重新调整Q支部的构架——换言之，你们会有一个全新的工作场所和更多的人手，可能会和情报部门合并。"  
"从某种意义上来说，那样你就算是我的上级了。"Bond听起来有点不开心。  
而Q只是重新戴上了他的眼镜，隔着镜片，他美丽的绿眼睛看着Bond："有些时候，我们需要决定剑尖所指的方向。"  
"或者选择收入剑鞘。"Bond回望着绿眼睛。  
两人同时笑起来。Bond拉起枕头坐直了身子，他看着另一个人的方向，他叫着屋子里的另一个人："Q。"


	15. The Woman

日光驱散了他身上的阴郁，碎金一般的日光眷顾他的脸，他的手，然后那张脸侧过去，光芒擦过他的脸，留下一个浅淡的亲吻。房门被轻轻推开，管家一脸凝重地抱着一团白色走进来，“先生，Mia回来了。”那一团白色抬起毛茸茸的脑袋，两只耳朵支棱起来，轻巧地跳下来，朝着Q的方向走去。  
“Mia，亲爱的。”Q惊喜地放下书，弯下身子抱起那只纯白的猫。  
Bond听着这个熟悉的名字，他挑起眉毛:"她就是Mia？"  
"你以为呢？"Q面上挂着温柔的笑，头也不抬地抚摸着怀里的猫咪，那只白色的猫咪两只绿色的双眼盯着Bond，在它主人温暖的臂弯里翘起尾巴来，轻轻蹭着Q的身子。  
变故发生在Q踏出房间以后。  
镇子上依然有事情需要出来，在新的人手到来之前，Q会继续从事他在这里的工作。一如既往地，他骑上那匹通体漆黑的马，这匹马像它的主人，沉默而忠诚。  
行至半路，那匹马突然发起疯来，几乎要把Q摔下来，这让他不得不紧抓缰绳，试图稳住仍在发狂的马儿。  
空气中有一些几乎微不可闻的异香，他不知道是否是那引起了这匹马的不正常。忽然，他手上的力量一轻，缰绳竟然直接断开，不过万幸地是马儿将他甩进了旁边的草地上，柔软的草缓冲了一部分力量，可是如此还是让他肩膀几乎裂开。  
苍白的天色在他眼中旋转，逐渐变暗，最终归于黑暗。  
似乎Bond回来以后，他的麻烦就一直不断，或者说，知道他是Q的人更多了。镇上的人在约定好的时间没有见到Q，于是循着小路找了回来，发现了昏迷在草地里的Q。  
Bond刚从床上下来，Q就被送上了床上。  
麻烦这种事情永远都是源源不断的，就在刚才，Bond收到了Nina的来信，她即将到达诺德兰。  
由于Harris的身体大不如前，他决定前往蒙特罗的宅邸修养，大约会在Nina到来之前先行离开。这让Bond稍微松了口气，不过，一股怒气也升腾起来，他并没有给Nina传信，而对方居然就这样冒然过来，在Q仍在庄园的情况下，这一定会损毁他的面子。  
Q醒来时，一个穿着淡黄长裙的女人在他的床边坐着，正在叠着一件白色衬衣。"你醒了。"女人放下衣服，对他笑着。"你是谁？"Q撑着身子坐起来，他环视四周，发现自己在主卧，而这里自Bond回来就是他一个人住。  
"我是Nina。"  
他的脑子转的很快，但他脸上依然没什么额外的表情，"你就是Bond的……爱人？"情妇这个词总让他觉得怪异和不适。那女人竟尴尬地摇手，然后局促地提着裙子站起来，衬衣也被搁在了一边，"我们……不，请您不要多想，我和公爵并没有不该有的关系。"她低垂着头，整张脸都红了。  
这时，房门被推开，一个男孩跑着进来，脸上惊慌失措还挂着眼泪。"妈妈!"Nina立刻对他道："你怎么跑来了？我告诉过你……"她紧接着紧张地把孩子拉到自己身后，向Q解释道："我太抱歉了，这是我的孩子，请您不要为他的冒事责怪他……"  
这就是Alex了，他想起来这孩子的名字。男孩继承了母亲的棕发，却是不同于母亲的绿色眼睛，这一点倒是和Q一样。"哦，我不会责怪他的，"Q尽可能放轻了声音，"你就是Alex了，"男孩点了点头。"为什么你脸上挂着泪水？"出于某种奇怪的情绪，他居然走近为那孩子擦干了眼泪。  
Nina后退了一步，她一点也不了解这个男人，这个Omega不像她认识的大多数——柔弱而富有亲和力。尽管他正温柔地安抚着Alex，Nina也仍能感受到Q深藏不露的危险。  
"大人，也许我们该离开了，您需要好好休息……"  
Q轻轻点了点头，他看着女人带着孩子匆匆离开，视线落回床边那件衬衣上。  
Nina对他的态度不太像是一个受宠的情妇，依仗着Bond，她完全无需在他面前如此做派……还有那个孩子，容貌遗传了母亲，倒是半点都和Bond不像。


	16. Satisfaction

断掉的缰绳引起了Q的注意，那匹马已经不知所踪，但他仍然记得绳子突然断掉的场景。在马厩饲养马匹的Martin前几日回了老家，换成了那个学徒——只有十二岁的Leon。在Q还昏迷着的时候Bond就盘查了Leon，可怜的孩子几乎要被吓坏了，他一直说着："大人，我发誓我没有做任何不该做的事情!求求您!"但本该检查好马具的Leon却有失责，这一点他无可推卸。"当时我去看的时候那绳子的的确确是完好无损的。"  
"他一定花了很大功夫——让我先进入那片地区，为了控制住马匹，我会用力拉扯缰绳，那么我就可以因意外坠下马匹，那种情况下很大几率我会被摔死……"他看向Bond，"一个有预谋的谋杀进入了庄园。"  
Leon被允许回去，他得到的惩罚就是扣除两个月的工钱——始作俑者并不是他。  
两人分别坐在两张沙发里，壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰发出的光隔开了两人，一时间两人相顾无言。"我会处理好这件事的。"Bond看着他，蓝色的眼睛映着火光，就像任何一个Alpha那样自信而强大。可惜Q却为此笑出了声，他连忙抬手遮住唇边的笑意，咳嗽着掩盖不合时宜的笑场。"咳，我的意思是……呃，我很感激您这么做，但是，Schelfinli夫人已经来到了庄园，您是否也该考虑起这件事了呢？"  
壁炉的温度让他把腿收了回来，他没有回答，而是仔仔细细地去看Q的表情，令他失望的是，那张脸上只有心不在焉。  
"是的。"最终他只回了这么一句。  
Q本想问出那个问题：Alex到底是誰的孩子？但他不想Bond为此对他妄加猜测，因而止住了自己的嘴巴，安静永远是种美德。  
庄园里的"内鬼"不是十分按捺得住，没过几天，他就再次出击，不过这次的目标却是对准了Schelfinli夫人和她的孩子。Nina带着Alex在花园里散步，而Q恰巧也在花园里——前不久他在那儿种了一株郁金香，闲暇时他便会来这儿浇浇水，阳光好的时候他会拿着本书或者从首都带回来的那些文件，坐在这儿一看就是一下午。  
他和Nina并肩走着，不约而同绕开了关于庄园主人以及他们各自身份的敏感话题，调皮的男孩忍不住为春天里的花香和蝴蝶吸引，笑着向前跑，追着那只灰蓝色的蝴蝶，一会儿又去扑那只灰喜鹊。尽管这样的举动不合乎礼仪规范，但没人拒绝得了春天和童真。  
男孩的身影渐渐消失在他们的视线当中，向来敏锐的Q顿住了脚步，他停下了和Nina的交谈，仔细听着周遭的动静，一个不好的预感浮上心头。"我们该去找Alex了，快到下午茶时间了。"Nina也足够机敏，她迅速明白了Q的意思，脸色唰的白了，"孩子总是很调皮。"她的声音微微颤抖，脸上的笑容已经难以维持。  
"说真的，"Q和她向前快步走着，他放低了声音。"我完全不明白为什么这个时候你才出现——我的意思是，这儿才是最大的危险。"  
前面是一个迷宫，Q并不喜欢踏足这里，花园迷宫会让他想起来一些不好的东西。"Alex!"他喊着，四下里一片安静，远处传来鸟鸣，这让身边的Nina更担心了。"回去找人……"Q推了她一把。"可是你……"她想说出Omega这个词，但直觉告诉她这对Q有着非常明显的贬义意味。Q从迷宫门口摆着的铁侍卫腰间取下那把长剑，他掂了掂，扭头道："Schelfinli夫人，即使你是Beta，我想，"他低头看看自己，"我还是比你要强壮一些。"那双绿眼睛坚定而真诚地看着她，"我从未在毫无把握的时候与对方交手。快去吧。"  
不管是谁，他都要感谢那个在入口放了一套铁骑士的人，最起码没让他手无寸铁的走进这个烦人的迷宫当中。  
迷宫他没有进过，但这里的设计图他在书房见过，记忆这方面他绝对是个中好手。  
"Alex!"  
没有回应。  
他转过了好几个转角，忽然间，右手边的近处传来男孩的尖叫，虽然他能感觉到Alex所处的位置离他不远，但他要到达那里需要绕上一段路。  
看起来那个人有意将他引到某个地方。  
身侧的草墙里伸出几支杂乱的蔷薇花，上面的刺在他奔跑时划伤了他的手臂，不过这些疼痛还在可以忍受的范围内。没等他找到那个地方，Alex的尖叫声在其他的地方又响起。  
Q一直穷追不舍，他不知道Nina是否有寻求帮助，或者……这根本就是个陷阱。  
直到那声音再度响起，Q停在原地，他紧握着剑柄，用着不大不小的声音说道："最终我也是要见到你的，直接现身吧……同一个鱼饵可不能用得太久。"  
他身后传来拨开树叶的窸窣声，脚步声在他身后不远消失。  
蒙着黑色面罩的男人一言不发，在Q转过身的瞬间就发动了攻击，糟糕的是，Q手里的剑只是一把装饰剑，很难伤到对方，而对方是个货真价实的Alpha，那种嚣张直白的压迫一直骚扰着Q的神经，他不禁后退、手脚发软，头脑里的憎恨却是更加鲜明。  
但是Alpha和Omega之间的影响从来不是单向的。  
他咧开嘴，笑得像个恶魔。蒙面男人的动作猛然僵住，因为Q身上不可忽视的甜美气味让他完完全全停止了思考、皮肤瞬间升高了温度，汗水从他的额头上留下，而他鬼使神差地明白了Omega的意思，望着那双迷惑人心的绿眼睛，直直的跪了下来。  
"你的雇主派了一个迷迷糊糊的人啊——"Q的脸颊也微微发红，但他眼神清明，手里的装饰剑掉落在地下，他走向跪在地上颤抖的男人，拾起了被男人丢下的短剑，贴上了那血液奔腾的动脉，"告诉我名字，是谁？"  
男人摇头，咬着牙不让自己去看Q。  
正常情况，Alpha的精神会更强于Omega，这也导致了许多人认为Alpha对Omega的影响是单向而具有支配性的。  
"名字。"刀刃压得更紧。  
苦苦挣扎的男人已经汗流满面，棕褐色的眼睛被红血丝包围，他盯着Q，从牙缝里挤出几个字来："为什么不问问那个女人？"他咬牙笑了起来，"万里挑一的Omega啊，可是你也会像任何一个普通Omega那样……"  
冰冷的金属截断了他的话语，取而代之的是温暖滚烫的热血，喷射而出，就像个被戳烂的啤酒桶。  
Q冷静地松开刀子，任由对方倒在地上，血液仍在一股一股向外喷着，连同旁边恣意伸展的白蔷薇也染成红色。  
他的袖子上不幸沾染了太多的血液，这把Alex吓得瞪大了眼睛。"别担心，这是坏人的血。"他的声音莫名安抚了发抖的男孩，Q刻意避开用那只几乎全被染红的袖子碰到Alex，他带着男孩，循着头脑当中的地图，终于在半途遇上了带着侍卫的Bond。


	17. Betrayal

随行的人当中有一位Q从未见过的金发女士，她的五官和Bond有几分相似。"哦，可怜的人儿。"她惊呼了一声，快步走向Q，又转脸去看Bond，"公爵大人，这算是你少有的失职吗？"  
Nina从人群之后跑出来，她脸色惨白跌撞着上前抱住了Alex，惊魂未定地喘着气，好一会儿，她才冷静下来，感激地看着Q。那个Omega只是向她微微一笑。  
"你就是Cecil了。"女人微笑着抱住了Q。  
一位女性Alpha，她饶有兴味地打量着Q，甚至是轻轻靠近闻了闻，"我们是第一次见面，我是James的堂姐，你可以叫我Olivia。"  
Olivia格外的热情，她抬手摸着Q的脸，丝毫未顾及现在的情景有多么奇怪。  
"Olivia。"Bond叫了她一声，几个侍卫已经陪同着Nina和Alex先回去了。  
"Well，你们这些不知收敛气味的男性Alpha最好还是离他远点——我在这儿对Q来说更有用。"  
Q面无表情，绿眼睛宛若一汪深潭，他的脸颊上也被溅上了几滴血，白衬衣的袖子也早就失去了原本的颜色。  
看起来混乱而美丽。  
Bond只好和侍从远远地跟着他们，关于Olivia和Q之间的对话他一句也听不到。  
"你还好吗？"

他的脑子里混混沌沌，他的本能不再控制他的行为，滚烫血液黏在皮肤表面的感觉又回来了——他杀了一个Alpha。  
兴奋流窜过他的血管，他很清楚刀子戳进去的那一瞬间，他的心脏在为何颤栗、激动。  
Olivia的每句话他都在强撑着应付，只有他自己知道，先前在首都服用的药物已经快失效了，最糟的是，控制那个人耗费了他不少精力，还可能会加速药物失效。   
Q独自回到了房间，而Olivia望着他离开的背影若有所思地扭头去看Bond。  
"Schelfinli，我们得谈一谈。"他的表情很严肃。  
大厅里就剩下Olivia一个人，她坐在软椅上喝着茶，思索着要不要把她发现的事情告诉Bond。  
"你突然过来的原因就是这样——他们的人也找上了你。"  
Nina点了点头，她轻轻拽着袖子上的花边，下定决心一般开口："我认为Q应该知道真相，而且，Bond，"她站起身来，在书房里来回踱步，"在Jonas死后，是你一直照顾着我和Alex……如果不是你，我们根本无法在那生活下去；无论你和Q之间有什么问题，但至少现在他算得上这里的主人，他应该知道这件事……"  
"Nina，"Bond叹了口气，他手边的酒杯里盛着红酒，暗红色的酒液在杯子的晃动下轻轻摇晃。"我必须要遵守我对Jonas的诺言，至于Q，我还不确定告诉他是否是个合适的决定——他似乎迫切需要一个借口离开这儿。"  
他的表情有些烦扰困惑。Nina只是微笑，她深知这件事她无法给出解决的方法。好一阵子，她重新说起话来："Q的名字就是Q吗？这可太奇怪了。"  
"其实是Quindus，"他脸上微微浮现笑意，不过很快又散去，"我去看看Q怎么样了。"  
当他经过楼梯那里时，Olivia在楼下叫住了他。穿着深蓝色丝绸长裙的女人优雅地拾级而上，最好在Bond面前站定，"作为你的家人，我要问你一个问题。"  
"什么？"  
"是你标记了Q吗？"  
他的脸色瞬间变了，尽管他们都是Alpha也免不了被其中一方突然爆发的情绪激到。  
可是Olivia看上去依然泰然自若，"那就不是你了。"  
Bond并不接受这个Omega，所以他离开了一段时间，有关他的绯闻和风流事迹早就传遍了各个角落……那么，Q若是在此期间有了情人他并不会意外，但是这对他和他的家族，无异是耻辱。


	18. Knife

如果说Bond和Q有什么相似之处，大概就是都会依靠使用抑制剂或者类似的东西来度过发情期。当他站在主卧门口时，属于Q的气味已经很明显了，他应该立刻转身避开这个即将进入发情期的Omega……而不是因为Olivia的话理智全无，凭着本能冲进房间。  
天啊，他的最后一丝理智开始后悔了。  
面色潮红的Q缩在被子里，他嗅闻到另一个人的信息素要先于他的头脑意识到那个人是James·Bond。  
Bond站在门口，他紧紧贴着房门，仿佛面前是什么洪水猛兽。不，那儿只有一个Omega，面临发情的Omega，这个念头让他既兴奋又恶心，本能占据主导的感觉令他忍不住勾了勾嘴角，这是他的理智对此唯一能给出的嘲讽。偏偏那个念头又跳出来，他踏出第一步，立即感受到另一个人的气味宛如化作实质，羽毛一样轻轻落在他裸露在外的皮肤上，伴随着清凉和舒爽，诱惑着他进一步靠近Q。  
Q惊慌着从被子里钻出来，从床的另一边仓皇滚下来，掀翻了床头柜上的茶杯，幸好里面是空的。没人先开口说话，生怕会触动任何未知的变数。Q退到角落——这正是他的目的，桌子上放着几本厚重的硬皮书，还有茶杯之类的东西……还有一把银的拆信刀，精致的鸢尾花刀柄上镶着蓝宝石。  
他伸手先一步拿走了拆信刀，后退，直到脚后跟抵到墙上。"你该停下了。"信息素的味道让他头脑发懵……更不用说那令人尴尬而羞耻的生理反应，当他的双腿有任何轻微的移动他都会立刻感受到，湿润、直白、失控，还有妥协。他的身体永远会服从Omega的本能，除非他选择归顺、放弃，否则他的身体永远都会违背他的心。  
Alpha的眼睛变成了深蓝，炽热的欲望由内及外煎熬着他，他没有忽略Q手上那把刀的锋利程度，这让他没由得生出被背叛的感觉来。"你被标记过了吗？"他喘着粗气问。  
这不算是最合适的问法，却没有更明确的说法。Q的脸色疑惑，但他的刀尖没有放低分毫，"你什么意思？"他像是很难理解那样，花了好一阵子才明白Bond的意思。  
Bond有点后悔就这么直接说了出来，但Q的表情又让他鼓足了底气，"你……"Q的脸颊猛地涨红，他克制着自己的吐息，颤抖着，不再直视对面的人。他们如此僵持着，直到Q向前走了一步，这让Bond震惊地睁大了眼睛。  
他把刀子放在桌边靠近自己的位置，眼神里依然带着警惕，不过他的表情一瞬间又柔和下去，像是十分不好意思似的，左手轻轻地，搭在领口上，解开了最上面的扣子。  
"你的手……"他的脸色忽然又苍白下去，像是带着恐惧，可他的手却利落地握住了Bond的右手，牵引着他，抚上衣领下藏着的脖颈。  
站在他面前的男人倒吸了一口气，蓝眼睛的瞳孔紧缩，随即对方缓慢地靠近了他，伸出另一手，放在他的脖子上。  
好像在某一刻那种奔腾激昂的热情、渴望都被这一刻的动作停了下来。他的心脏飞快地跳着，而他脖子上那双手却是冷静地，包括那双眼睛，他看到海一样的颜色，嗅闻到了冰凉、海洋、雪的味道，而后是森林深处的寂静裹挟着植物的清香……不知什么时候他已经闭上了眼睛。  
Bond环抱住他，他的左手颤抖着要伸向桌子边缘的刀。而男人不过是轻轻把头搭在他肩膀上，松了口气一样。温热的气息拂过柔软敏感的肌肤，他为此轻轻呻吟出来，却毫无所知。  
此时的Bond异常的清明，他的身体和心宛如火烧，神思却冷静而细致地观察着Q的任何一个细微的表情，他甚至没意识到自己把Q逼进了墙角。  
"别，James……"在第一个吻将要落下，Q颤抖着，用柔和的语调提醒着他，"别被你的本能所控制。"他纤长的睫毛垂下，视线落回那把刀上。这会儿他多少已经撑不住了，双腿一直在发软，身上逸出的气味浓烈而甜腻。  
眼看着Bond的蓝眼睛已经为欲望所占领，Q不得不摸到那把刀，抵上对方的喉咙，"退后!"  
他的眼前看到的一切东西都在晕眩，在Bond后退了一步时他便立刻跌跌撞撞地像门口跑。只是向前跑，离开这里……任何地方好像都无所谓了，也许是他没办法思考到底要去哪。  
地毯像是浸透了水，拉着他的步伐，最终世界在他眼中颠倒，他手中的短剑落到了身旁。  
忽然地，他的眼前模糊起来，有什么滚烫刺眼的东西流了下来——他伸手摸了一把，是眼泪。不知道什么时候，他竟然哭了出来。  
Bond实在于心不忍，Q的眼泪像是破了他一盆冷水，让他整个冷静下来。尴尬与羞耻控诉着他的行径，令他强忍着渴望退离了好几步，这让Q的表情也放松了一些。  
"我会让Joe去拿药剂。"他掐着自己的掌心，踌躇着走回去，把Q从地上抱起来，放在了床上。  
他不知道自己究竟是怀中怎样的心情走出主卧的，或许是哭泣对他们两个都是一件意味深长的事情。  
回忆之门再度打开，翩迁而至的旧时人事涌进他的脑海，令他脸色白了下来。不过他还是强忍着找到了Q的仆人，并去叫来了管家。  
而他在那之后便躲回了自己的房间。


	19. Loyalty in The Grave

Q在深度睡眠当中度过了三天，中间或许有清醒过来，但他已经记不太清了。  
Schelfinli夫人就像上次，依然是他苏醒来看到的第一个人。  
Alex安静地坐在靠墙的一把深红漆木椅子里，他怯生生地望着醒来的Q，怀里抱着Mia。"感觉怎么样？"Nina微笑着扶着他坐起来，把方枕塞进他的腰后，又起身拉开了床边那扇窗户的窗帘。"可以给我一杯水吗？"他的声音已经嘶哑了，嘴唇也因干燥而起皮。  
描金白瓷茶杯递进他的手心，还散发着刚好的温度。红茶湿润了他的口腔，滑入喉咙，让他整个人宛如焕发新生，他向Nina投去一个感激的微笑。  
在他放下杯子后，Nina绕过椅子，拉着Alex走到床边："过来，还记得你要做些什么吗？"男孩放下猫，Mia轻巧地跃上Q的床，窝进Q的胳膊旁边的空隙里。  
"谢谢您，在迷宫里救了我的命……"  
Q只是轻轻点了点头，缓缓伸手抚上男孩的肩膀，"Alex，靠近点。"他单手微微托起Alex的下颌，仔细打量着男孩的五官，最后轻轻笑着，"他很像你。"他看着Nina，眼神之中暗藏疑问。  
"Nina，你有事情要告诉我。"他的语调温和而平淡，只是视线落到了对面墙上的一幅画上了。女人的呼吸声乱了，继而放低了声音，"的确如此，是关于公爵的事情。"她抬眼，"他……"一时间她想不到合适的说法来开始这个话题。  
令她意外的是，Q从床上起身，抬手将食指压在她正欲开口的嘴唇上，"就让它继续成为秘密吧——这对我们都好。"他移开视线，"我都知道。你的安全和我的自由，它们并不对立，继续这样吧。"  
这场景似乎与他们上一次对话时没有太大差别，但Nina内心却是震惊无比，这似乎符合Quindus的行事作风，却不像任何一个Omega该有的选择。  
他扶着床边坐起来，身上白色的袍子垂到膝下，他垂眸看着布料上的褶皱，忽然嗤笑一声，无奈地摇头，"这个位子本就不属于我——我只是错误地被安排进了一出不属于我的戏。"他想起那些暗自查到的资料，那个埋在Bond家族墓园旁边的女人，他的嘴角微微抬起，"命运迟早会回归正轨。"  
"有秘密的人才能活到最后，Schelfinli夫人。"他的眼睛不含一丝笑意，直直地望着面前的女人。  
新到的信件里好几封寄给他的都来自首都，是关于秘密文件的事情，这些密码在变得越来越复杂，他们不得不让他再次回到首都。  
Mycroft在信中提到007会继续和他一起，直到战争结束。  
战争，他们不再让Bond直接参与了，与其说是让007保护他，不如说是让007避开了那些能够直接伤害他的东西。战场上有什么会摧毁他？Q的思绪离开了信，他决定抽空去看一看家族墓园……尤其是Vesper Lynd的坟墓。想到这儿，他又有些可怜起Bond，可报告里的一页阐述没法告诉他男人和这个女性Omega之间发生了什么，也许这就是Bond对Omega存在恶意的原因。他很难不怀疑这份恶意包含了对已死之人的执念。  
爱情与仇恨从此看来似乎并无不同。  
他看着Schelfinli走出大门，Bond站在外面和她说话，他收回视线，忽然对自己迷茫起来。他们的性别和随之而生的本能似乎都是为了结合，好像神在造物之初就将他们做成了相互契合的模样。  
可这世间大概不会有人能与他比肩，他会是最后一个人、被造物主遗忘的那个人，被姓氏和性别抛弃的可怜孤魂。  
他的容身之地只在孤独的无人之境。  
在生命的最后，他的心脏苟延残喘地跳动，最后一次鼓动着，直到血液流过他发麻的四肢，胸口的绞痛令他无可避免地挣扎，像只濒死的鸟，倒在地上，狼狈地抽动着尾羽，等待着生命和痛苦流逝——那里会是他的终点。  
他闭上了眼睛，红茶的香气被他吸进肺腑，在他挣扎、反抗之后，死亡才是唯一的公平，是这一个懦弱无力的Omega所得到的唯一公正。  
那些看似毫无意义的字符背后的规则就是他存在的意义，他不是Quindus·Cecil，而是Q，那个待在昏暗巨大的办公室里，操纵密码和规则的Q。


	20. Vesper

20.  
墓园在庄园后面隔着一小片森林的拉勒文家旁边，只有他们一家住在那里，除了需要添购物资，拉勒文先生几乎不会到镇子上来。Q刻意避开了他们，他不希望别人知道他来这儿了。  
Vesper的墓不太好找，他在墓园周围找了很久，最终在边缘不起眼的地方发现了那块单调且杂草丛生的墓碑。  
比起其他排列整齐的坟墓，这一块地方倒像是硬生生挤出来的，显得格外突兀，而且不知何故，她的墓没有正式列在家族的墓群之中，上面仅是简单刻了个名字，没有其他的碑文。"很久没人来看过她了。"  
Q猛地转身，看见一个年轻的女孩站在他身边，一脸防备，手里还抱着一捧花。  
"你认识她吗？"Q看着她放下了花。  
"是的，在她死后。"她拉着天蓝色的裙摆跪在地上，伸手拔掉了那些杂草。"她应该得到安息，不管你是为了什么，你不应该来打扰她。"她浅茶色的眼睛垂视着指尖的枯枝，突然抬头瞪着Q，"你到底是谁？"  
他后退了一步，侧过脸去看Vesper的墓碑，“Quindus，Quindus•Cecil。”  
女孩的声音低了下去，“她被那个男人杀死了，这就是全部的事实。”  
“谁？”  
“公爵。”她诡异地笑起来，发出咯咯的笑声，“你不知道吗？在那之后公爵结了两次婚，为什么呢？”她的眼睛弯起来，嗓音变得嘶哑，“她的鬼魂缠着他，让他杀了那些可怜的Omega。”  
Q没说话，女孩的话多少让他感到震惊，鬼魂一类的事情他是不信的，但是关于Bond杀害了他的情人和前妻的留言确实曾在市井当中流传过。  
“你还想知道什么呢？”女孩站起身，突然靠过来拉住Q的手臂，她的指甲几乎要掐进他的皮肤。“早点离开吧，这个地方已经被诅咒了。公爵就是个疯子。”  
她松开了手，转身就跑开了，转眼之间这里又剩下了Q一个人，好像刚才的事情只不过是他一个人的幻觉。不过那儿摆着的一束白玫瑰却是真切存在的。  
当他俯下身子用手指抚摸过石碑上那一行凹陷下去的名字，一个古怪的想法袭上心头——那些藏在庄园里随时准备置他于死地的人，会不会就是Bond？  
不，他的手指顿住，否认了这个想法。  
他们不再允许他领兵进入前线，因为某种原因——有关Vesper•Lynd，这还远远不是真相，一个对Omega极度厌恶的Alpha，他由着无法宣之于口的黑暗秘密。  
一个熟悉他的起居习惯的人，了解他经常经过的路，不过这些都不重要，那个人选择一些能够完全掩饰自己的方法，比如Schelfinli夫人。  
或者他们根本就是一丘之貉。  
这个想法让Q全身都冷了下来，他的脚步如同被冻僵。父亲的话语在他耳边回响着，冷酷无情的语调一遍又一遍论证着他不过是个可怜的Omega，最后依然是落入Alpha的方寸囹圄之中，而他还信任着这个Alpha，认为他们是站在统一立场的。  
他没再细想下去，匆匆离开了墓园。  
Bond对Olivia很生气，他怒气冲冲地站在露台中，而Olivia只是优雅安静地喝着茶，她早就瞥见了Bond，也预知了对方的来意。  
“你是吃醋了。”她没忍住为自己的措辞笑了一下，随即用茶杯遮住了唇边的笑容。“你难道不高兴吗？”  
她的眼神锐利地扫过Bond，与他相似的五官露出一个自信点笑容，“你没办法掩盖——其实你对此求之不得，是不是？一个未结合的Omega，属于你的……”  
Bond不耐烦地打断她，瓮声瓮气道：“他不属于任何人，他就是他自己。”  
Olivia没有继续反驳他，只是胸有成竹地笑，然后放下了她手里的茶杯。  
“那么我猜你已经走出了Vesper的阴影了。”  
没有人回答她。  
他们在露台上可以看得到Q骑着马已经回来了。他抬头看到了Bond，却没有和他们打招呼的意思，他避开那双蓝眼睛，快步走进房子。  
Q在更衣时，叫住了他的男仆。“Price，关于Vesper你都知道写什么？”  
Price手上叠着衣服，声音放轻了些，“老爷不让我们谈论这些事情。不过你想知道的话……公爵曾经打算要与她结婚，可是后来发生了一些事情，她被人害死了。”  
“是谁害死了她？”  
“有传言说是Vesper的家人，因为Lynd家族和公爵起了矛盾，他们不想让Vesper嫁过来……”Price整理好东西，安静地走过来，站在他身边，“她是个很特殊的人，我猜，这是公爵喜欢她的原因——也是她被害的原因。”


	21. Blade

Q喜欢一个人，那意味着有许多时间任他自由支配，尤其是，思考。  
他在想留在首都的手稿、那些和Mycroft的信件往来，还有那些他经手破译的密码……所有事情似乎都有联系，可他看不清关键的那一点究竟在哪儿。  
Nina即便是留在庄园也不够安全，Bond连夜将他们秘密转移到了维尔罗的宅子，还有Harris。  
"他们迫切想要先一步处理掉的是你，Q。"Bond擦拭着手里的匕首，那是Q再熟悉不过的一把刀——他曾用它指着Bond。  
"Bond，我们真的是站在同一边的吗？"  
男人手里的动作停下来，他看着倚着桌子垂眸走神的Q，叹了口气，"我以为我们已经跳过这个了，原来我们之间还没达到这个地步吗？"  
Q的眼睛望着他，令他无法再说下去。  
"有时候我觉得我没法相信你。人们是如何评定信任的标准的呢？"Q又看着那把匕首，"这太矛盾了……你让我觉得危险，但是……"他的脸慢慢红起来。  
等着Q说出什么令他伤心的话的Bond惊诧地注视着Q的转变，脸色缓和了些，"但是什么？"  
"我的直觉，告诉我我应该相信你。你知道你有时候给我的感觉就好像站在悬崖边上的人，你在向我伸出手，而我握住了你的手。"  
"悬崖之下未必是末路，Q，"Bond走近黑发男人，拉住了对方的手，"我需要你。"  
关于公爵的新情妇的流言逐渐消失了，因为大多数人都见识到了公爵是如何在他的伴侣身边寸步不离的，这把Widnate伯爵气坏了——他只是想和那个Omega说句话，还没等他话音落下，公爵就气势汹汹地走过来挽住了Omega的胳膊，仿佛他做了什么不合礼节的举动，这令他尴尬又恼怒。  
贵妇人们大多也很喜欢这个看起来瘦弱的Omega，他很聪明，不是通常大家会夸耀一个Omega那样的聪明，他的才智与博学在其他Omega甚至是Alpha身上都难得一见，没有人能抗拒这样的人。  
这恰是他们想要的。  
当所有人的目光聚集在这里、每一个人望着他们，他们也在看着每个暗中窥伺的人。  
"战争里我们占有了绝对的优势，你见过我那个精巧的小玩意，至少破译密码的问题可以一劳永逸了。"  
Bond一挑眉："听起来相当自信。"  
"他们即使改变了加密的方法，对我们破译的过程也不会有太大影响。"  
Q信心十足地笑着，"我猜，我们没必要隐藏我们的行动了，当我们捕捉那些老鼠时，他们终会看到我们的。"  
他看着微笑的Bond，脸上的表情慢慢收起来，"在那之后，Bond，我有一个问题要问你。"  
Bond隐约知道Q要问的问题，但他只是点了点头。  
不受牵制的情况下，那群迫不及待的人很快就暴露在他们面前，隐藏在庄园里的"内鬼"是厨房的厨娘，还有一位在首都政府办公室的文职人员——仅和Q在学院有一面之缘。但，我们提到过，Q的记性很好，他记得那个对他研究的东西很感兴趣的文职人员，Mike。引诱老鼠总需要一点甜头，他放出了几个无伤大雅的破译信息，在Mike看到后没有几天，敌军就改变了那些有关信息的加密方式。  
还有迷宫里那个被他捅死的Alpha，不过是个一次性的棋子，厨娘会把这个Alpha的惨死汇报给她的老大，他们决定要先处理掉Q这个障碍。  
一个可以与Alpha匹敌的Omega未尝不是个巨大隐患。  
可惜他们意识到这一点的时候已经太晚了。  
"我是一个人，是Q，也是Quindus·Cecil，最后才是一个Omega。"Q跷着腿坐在椅子上，他面前五花大绑的男人眼眶青紫，一幅被狠狠揍过的样子。"你们搜集到关于我的情报都是什么呢？"Q翻着那些文件，靠进柔软的座椅内，"我恨你们这些人。"  
Bond忍住自己因为Q的话而逸出的笑声。  
"当你们看到Omega这个词的时候基本上就已经断定了我整个人，所以——自己蒙上自己的眼睛，这还挺有趣的我猜？"  
"Cecil，"男人哑着嗓子，他吐出一口血，眼神阴翳，自下而上瞪着Q，"你杀了Demitrate，一个Omega。"他发出古怪的笑声，"一个不正常的Omega能活多久呢？公爵大人，你保护不了他，我不会是最后一个想要杀掉Quindus的人。"  
"也许。"Q走到他身边，低下身子，"可是你永远不知道我是怎么弄死那个Alpha的，他是你弟弟对不对？我想我还记得他的血液的温度。"


End file.
